sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Myomosh
Introduction Myomosh are abominations from the West Blue. They are considered to be extremely dangerous and once one is discovered they are given a bounty of dead or dead. Knowingly harboning a Myomosh is considered a crime and any individual who protects them is automatically given a bounty of a thousand beli or greater. The reason for such harsh treatment for the feline race is due to both their origins and their physical adaptations. Origins and Abomination Status The Miyomosh are not a natural race. The Miyomosh were actually created. They were created by a dead tribe of Lizardmen who refused to submit to the World Government. The Lizard tribe fought bravely against the World Government, but their greater resources and man power proved to much for them to handle. Realizing they were going to lose the war the Lizard tribe took their most powerful devil fruits and combined their abilities to create a final super weapon that would end the World Government and their people. That super weapon was the Myomosh. The Myomosh were created though a complex system of devil fruits and science. Their design was malicious and their desired effect vicious. The Myomosh are living viruses. They don't infect people like a normal virus, but they can devastate a population. This is because of the Myomosh's viral induction. All body fluids created by a Myomosh have the Myomosh poison in it. This poison infects other living creatures and slowly turns them into Myomosh. The Myomosh poison is not instantly lethal however. A kiss will not turn a person instantly. As matters of facts go it won't turn a person at all if they only kiss once and never again. However if they kiss a Myomosh at lest ten times in a month then they will receive enough Myomosh poison to be transformed by the virus. Mating with a Myomosh however is instantly lethal. The amount of virus contracted is more than enough to turn a individual. A person will be perfectly fine one day and go to sleep, and then wake up a Myomosh. When the World Government conquered the last of the Lizard Tribe the Lizardmen threw themselves either into battle or off cliffs and into the ocean. They refused to be defeated and would chose death over capture. During this time the Lizard tribe destroyed all evidence of their Super Weapon project, and their plans for it. So when the World Government agents broke into their military bases they found cages filled with innocent looking cat men and women. They were all huddle together behind bards both hungry and scared. Naturally they thought they were slaves or some kind of test subjects and as a result they were all freed. With the defeat of the Lizard Tribe there was a great celebration. A grand feast was thrown and naturally the Myomosh joined in. Wine flowed along side mead and bear. People did what people naturally did and their was great celebration on the island. The first of the Myomosh victims started to pop up that night, but the World Government officials thought that they were dealing with crazed cat men and women who thought they were someone else. They were imprisoned for their own safety and operations ran like normal. The island of garrison by the World Government and things moved on smoothly. Many of the soldiers had sailed home and many of the Myomosh had left the island to see the world or find a new place to live. Things however became dire a month into the occupation. Many of their soldiers started to vanish and many more crazed Myomosh started to show up. The Vice Admiral over the island himself had vanished and as a result Cp was sent in to investigate. At first they thought the cat people were killing the marines and attempting to replace their identities. However after intense investigation it was discovered that the crazed Cat people were the marine soldiers. They were all freed and a report was sent back to main base. It was soon discovered that these crazed cat people started showing up all across the World Government territory. After doing some investigation they discovered that every person who was changed had some relation with the Myomosh, and as a result The World Government began to crack down on the. Using their power they attempted to hunt them all down and bring them into custody. The action proved to be troublesome as the Myomosh spread like a virus. Those infected went on to infect others and thus the chain continued. Eventually a world noble fell to the virus, and after that The World Government had enough. They issued a dead or dead bounty on them all and began to execute the Myomosh on sight. As a result the Myomosh went into hiding. The virus would pop back up from time to time, and would often appear on pirate crews. Physical Traits The Myomosh may be a living virus, but they are still people. They are cat people to be precise. Myomosh are born with variant traits, but one trait remains the same though them all. All Myomosh have cat ears and they have cat tails. Depending on their generation the myomosh might also have cat eyes. First generation Myomosh, aka people turned into Myomosh, have cat eyes. Second Generation Myomosh have normal human eyes. The Second Generation are Myomosh born from other Myomosh. As a Myomosh one gains twice the strength of a normal human. This however only applies to second generation Myomosh. All Myomosh however can see in the dark, and having hearing that is three times as keen as human ears. Their sense of smell rivals a bears, and they have uncanny balance. The Myomosh have a tendency to always land on their feet, and they can move as fast crawling on all fours as they can running on two feet. Myomosh have a powerful immune system. As a result they rarely get sick. They do however have a vulnerability to poison. Their metabolism makes it difficult for them to get fat. Spring time is mating season for the Myomosh. As a result they go into heat. The effects can be resisted though mental fortitude, but most simply indulge in what comes natural. They can mate all year around like humans, but most do so in the spring, and as a result most Myomosh are born in the fall and winter months. The Myomosh give birth in litters. It is usually seven at a time. Their babies are usually smaller than human babies, but they grow up faster. A Myomosh will reach full maturity at the age of ten. However they won't be considered a adult till they are fifteen years of age. The Myomosh live just as long as normal humans can. Myomosh Virus All Myomosh have the Myomosh Virus inside of their body. It exist in all of their body fluids. Being touched by Myomosh blood will not infect a person. Touching a Myomosh will not infect a person. Taking any of their body fluids into ones body will infect a person. Certain fluids however have more potent strains of the virus than others. Kissing a Myomosh on the lips will not cause a person to change, unless the process is done at least ten times in a month. Mating with a Myomosh will causes a instant infection. A infected person will transform into a Myomosh within twenty four hours of mating. It is possible to stop the process by gaining Antibodies that can counter Myomosh virus. They however are rare and are not common on the sea. Zone type devil fruit users however have a natural resistance to the Myomosh Virus. Due to the nature of their fruit they are unaffected by it. Culture Myomosh culture varies depending on what island they live on. However all Myomosh distrust anyone who works for The World Government. This is due to the bounty of dead or dead on their heads. They also make a effort to try to hide what they are. Many of them try to live in feline communities and try to act as if they are a member of another race, or a zone user. Their are some however who do not hide who they are. There are a brave few who show their Myomosh blood with pride. These people are called the Sagas. The Sagas are seen as heroes to the Myomosh people. They hold their bloodline with pride and do not hide from the world. As a result all the Sagas are pirates or bandits. Stories of their conquest on the sea and in the bedroom are considered to be legends, and they are seen as paragons among their oppressed people. One such Saga was High King Nix. Nix was a fearsome pirate who did not hide his nature. Nix fought the world government tooth and claw and eventually created a Myomosh nation deep in The New World. The Nation is known as Nixland, and is considered the fatherland of all Myomosh. Nixland is always under threat of the World Government, or Yanko. However the nation fearsomely defends it Independence. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Race Category:Free Use